


Breathing

by Forthediehards



Series: OC Adventures [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, These two babies are my friend's OCs, fluff!, its Quenchcomic on tumblr so please check it out!!!, they are in her webcomic called Quench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He reaches out and laces his fingers with Rat’s, before offering a soft but extended kiss to his cheek. Rat doesn’t so much as stir, and Kaj is glad for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Please support my friend and read her webcomic! Http://quenchcomic.tumblr.com Thank you :D

Rat almost always falls asleep before Kaj. Whether it’s from pure exhaustion, (those other two guys – they’re a handful. Especially that Qin), or the heat taking its toll, Kaj can never tell.

It isn’t like he minds very much. Sleep is the only time that Rat gets a moment or two of peace.

Sometimes Kaj will let him alone and engage with the others, occasionally he’ll just roll over and try to sleep himself. However, most nights he likes to sit there and watch over Rat, just to be absolutely certain he’s having a restful and uninterrupted sleep. Kaj can tell by his breathing patterns, he learned the ins and outs of each breath, whether or not Rat’s sleep is peaceful or erratic.

Tonight, his breathing is deep and quiet. Kaj can easily mimic the rhythm with his own breaths, falling into comfortable synchronization underneath the stars. This pattern is a good one, one that indicates Rat is at peace and probably dreaming of beautiful things. Kaj wishes he could see them, too.

He reaches out and laces his fingers with Rat’s, before offering a soft but extended kiss to his cheek. Rat doesn’t so much as stir, and Kaj is glad for it.

He lays there in the sand, still and quiet, and let’s the gentle sounds of Rat’s breathing lull him off into his own peaceful and dreamy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaj and Rat are characters from my friend's webcomic called Quench. I cannot post this without linking you to her work, because her comic is wonderful and I want to share it with the world.
> 
> Link to the comic: http://quenchcomic.tumblr.com  
> Link to her blog: http://kahentine.tumblr.com


End file.
